Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Architect of Desire
Summary: Enter the lives of Sakura, Christian, and Maria as they travel through Johto meeting new people and doing what they love. Destiny will take it's course thornless roses only exist in fairytales. accepting O.C.'s.
1. Chapter 1

Every Rose has its thorns Prologue.

It's never easy to understand the concept of destiny. It's never noticeable whether or not destiny has anything to do with our lives. Maybe it was destiny that brought 18 people together. Or maybe it wasn't, sometimes it's better to imagine that it was destiny, it makes the euphoric feeling of having done something truly magical more believable.

It all starts with one person until it grows into a bigger being; each person in the group our story depicts has played a role in shaping each other. Whether it was getting another two people together or helping to bring another person into the being.

With this story it all started when one small family of only 3 people, a father, a sister, and a brother, came to meet another little girl and create the basis known as destiny. Maybe it was destiny that brought them together, or maybe they created destiny, all we know is that together they created something you can't imagine.

"_Daddy! Where are we going?" a young boys voice asked to his father. His little sister next to him was in her own little world watching the people as they passed by entranced by their actions._

_The taller man smiled down to the young boy and smiled slightly "Don't you remember Christian?" he asked his son as he crouched down so he was right in front of his son and daughter._

"_Yeah, it's my birthday right?" the little boy asked innocently. "Yeah, I thought maybe we could go to Olivine City so we could spend a day at the beach. And we could get dinner in Ecruteak City while watching the Kimono girls."_

_The boy known as Christian smiled and nodded happily. He turned to his little sister and spoke, "Did you hear that Maria? We're going to see the Kimono girls!"_

_The little girl smiled and hugged the father. She spoke saying, "Thank you so much daddy!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs. Her brother Christian smiled as he began making plans for what they would do at the beach._

_When they got there the day went by pretty quickly. Once it became sunset, they began making their way to Ecruteak City._

_Once they got there and had gotten their dinner, they walked in to the Ecruteak dance theater. They immediately sat down close to the stage and waited for the show to begin. When it did, they were quickly amazed by all the peoples dancing._

_They were most impressed by a little girl, about Christian's age, dancing. They applauded immensely when she finished her routine. The rest of the show was barley in comparison to the girls amazing performance._

_After the show the siblings begged their father to go meet the little girl in the performance._

_Their father agreed reluctantly and waited outside the theater for the little girl to appear. When she did, Maria ran up to her followed by Christian as they showered her in compliments. She simply stared at them and said a quiet thank-you and began walking away._

_The children followed her and asked her where she lived. She said that she lived in Olivine City. They nodded and said that they were staying there for the night because it was Christian's birthday._

_When she heard his she thought' Oh great. I have to hear them talking to me 24/7 for another full day.'_

_The next day went fast to Maria and Christian, but felt like forever to the little girl._

_The last question of the day was asked by Christian. "What's your name?"_

_The little girl sighed and spoke quietly saying" Sakura"_

_They smiled at each other in triumph when she told them her name and followed her around for the rest of the day until they had to go back to their hotel for the night. They said goodbye to the girl and grinned when she gave them a very small smile._

_They visited her home and said good bye as they were going back to their home in Ecruteak but, promised they would visit in two weeks, she told them that she would be unavailable because in two weeks she would be in the middle of the Dance Theater's trip to the lake of rage_

_She told them the trip was for two weeks and she wouldn't be home when they got to her house. They nodded and when they left asked their father if they could take a trip to the lake of rage in two weeks. Their father though suspicious agreed and they made plans to stay with a friend of their father. _

_Three weeks later_

"_Sakura!" the voices Sakura had been trying to ignore had finally caught up with her when Christian and Maria appeared next to her by the lake of rage. It had been a week into their impromptu visit to see her and she was just as distant and unwilling to be friends with them as before._

_They ignored her aggravation with them as they made their advances more and more desperate as it got closer to it being time to leave to go back to Ecruteak._

"_Why are you here by yourself?" Maria asked her cheerfully. "Just wanted some time alone." Sakura tried to hint for them to leave but either they were just that dense or they ignored the hint._

_Just as they were about to speak to her a Pokémon they recognized to be a Dratini appeared._

_Maria screamed and Christian jumped in front of her to protect her. "Eevee go!" yelled Christian._

_The Dratini began advancing toward Sakura when Christian yelled for Eevee to use Metronome._

_Eevee's paws glowed a bright white light and a bright yellow light came crashing down hitting Dratini just before it jumped on top of Sakura._

_Christian threw a poke ball catching it. Sakura was thoroughly impressed with Christian's performance._

"_Here" said Christian handing her the poke ball. "For me?" asked Sakura surprised._

"_Yes" said Christian. He handed her the newly caught Dratini and smiled._

_This was the beginning of a lifetime friendship._

9 years later.

"Sakura!" Maria yelled running towards the girl. Sakura's bangs fell into her eyes slightly as her stoic expression didn't change when the younger girl by two years tackled her into a hug. "What?" she asked simply.

"The girl began speaking but was cut off by Christian who arrived a few moments after Maria "Let's go on a journey!" he exclaimed happily. His attitude wasn't unusual to Sakura, her and Maria were two of only a few people he really was himself with.

"No." she said simply. They had been trying to convince her into going on a journey for almost a month now. Every time made the excuse that they all had jobs. Sakura worked at an arts theater, Maria worked at a gymnastics building, and Christian taught classes at a computer software building.

"We know you have a job but we talked to our bosses including yours and we are all now traveling through Johto going city by city, each for a week, doing performances and teaching classes!" Maria exclaimed happily

Sakura glared slightly and grumbled that she had no choice. They made plans to leave the next day taking a ferry to New Bark Town.

It was time to start their journey with Maria and Christian as Gym battlers and Sakura as a coordinator.

.

.

.

.

.

**That starts my newest story, which is being co-written with Brianna, and Thomas, I'll post their usernames in the next chapter.**

**O.C. contest! We are accepting O.C.'s, and we need them! **

**An example of how we would like the entries is as follows-**

**Name- Sakura Hikari**

**Age- 16**

**Gender- Female**

**Appearance- mid-back black hair with purple tips. Front bangs that fall into her eyes sometimes. Mysterious purple eyes. Fair skin. Black quarter sleeve jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath. Black skinny jeans and black paint-splattered converse. Black fingerless gloves and headphones around her neck.**

**Home region- Hoenn**

**Hometown- Petalburg City**

**Current home- Ecruteak City**

**Pokemon on hand (and if they have a nicknames, and gender or genderless) - Dragonite (M), Blazekin (M), Milotic (F), Vensaur (M), Gardevior (F), Espeon (F)**

**Personality- stoic, monotone, unless she trusts the person. Slightly arrogant, brutally honest, strong, caring, determined, protective, loving.**

**Bio- When she was 2 years old she lost her parents in a car accident and was alone with her brother Touya, who was eight. She still grieves the loss but puts her sadness into the arts such as dance, singing, drawing, and writing. She met Christian and Maria through her dancing at the Ecruteak Dance Theater. Her first Pokémon was a dratini given to her as a sign of friendship by Christian. She is a coordinator and loves what she does. **

**Role- trainer #1**

**Purpose- the win the grand festival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's how the entry should go. There are a few rules though; each trainer has to have at least four Pokémon, and one with flying capabilities. NO LEGENDARIES! **

**When you enter the role you can use the following choices**

**Maria's rival**

**Christian's rival**

**Sakura's rival**

**Maria's trainer companion**

**Christian's trainer companion**

**Sakura's trainer companion**

**Maria's love interest**

**Christian's love interest**

**Sakura's love interest**

**Those are the positions open and please, please, please send us entries!**

**I love you guys; see you in about a week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Every Rose has its Thorns Chapter 2

The ferry arrived in New Bark town, as the friends had awoken from their quarters; the gang plank was put down as the group arrived from their rooms. They walked down the plank and stepped onto land for the first time in a week of being on the ferry.

"Thank God!" Maria screeched when she had finally made her way through the crowds with Sakura and Christian onto the land. "Let's go get rooms at the Pokémon Center we have to sleep off that ride." Christian said leading them to the center in New Bark town.

"Sakura you want your own room?" Maria asked her curiously. "Yeah if you don't mind,"

Maria nodded and told Christian who was talking to Nurse Joy to get the rooms. While standing alone she saw a boy smirking at her from across the room.

When Maria was walking towards Christian she got a glance of a boy with short blond hair smiling at her. She blushed slightly and rushed to Christian who was waiting for Nurse Joy to find the keys when she grabbed his arm.

"Quick, is there a boy with short blond hair smiling at me?" Christian glanced seeing the blond boy and glared at him and the boy quickly looked away and when he did Christian caught glance of a boy with black hair cut into a buzz-cut.

'No way!' he thought to himself when he saw the boy. He shrugged and thought to himself 'Naw, it couldn't be.' He shook his head and thanked Nurse Joy for the keys and called for Sakura to come over. When she did he handed her the key and reminded her that her show starts at 9:30. She nodded and silently made her way into her room and quickly sat on her bed and began falling asleep to her I pod.

Meanwhile, Christian and Maria went down the hall to their room. When they got into their room, Christian broke the silence.

"I think I saw my old traveling companion from the Sinnoh region", said Christian with a smile on his face.

"Is it that Jonathan dude? I really hated him for dumping that bucket of water on my head two years ago", said Maria with a mad look on her face.

"Yes it could have very well been", said Christian holding in a laugh. "Let's get some rest in for tomorrow. We all have classes to teach.

And with that, they changed and went into their own bed. Maria instantly fell asleep and Christian immediately heard her light snoring. He laughed into his palm and fell sound asleep.

.

.

.

An alarm clock went off in Sakura's room and she woke up. "Crap! Its 9:00 and I'm supposed to be at the theater for my first performance at 9:30.

She fell out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She changed and opened the door. Sakura got her stuff, and opened her room door. She tripped on the way out and rushed down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to come.

She got to the main floor and saw Christian and Maria walking out the door."Hey!" she called rushing out the main entrance.

Christian and Maria turned around noticing Sakura.  
>"Sorry", the both said at the same time. "We go separate ways to work and we thought you would have known that", said Christian apologetically.<p>

"Its fine what buildings do I have to go to?" she asked them.

"It's this nice little place, Cyndaquils Flame Café, its right next to the poke mart." Christian said waving to her as she ran off.

.

Once Sakura entered the café she quickly made her way to the large stage in front of the seats. "Um, I'm Sakura Hikari, I am supposed to be dancing for the Ecruteak Arts Theater." She said to one of the people by the stage.

"Ah, Sakura, Suki told me about you, yeah, she said you're amazing, well, she sent us the list of songs, and you know, someone will introduce you and you'll do your thing. Do you want to say anything?" a less than interested girl said snottily to Sakura.

"No I have nothing I need to say." She said calmly ignoring the want to punch this girl.

"Great you're on in 15." The girl said smiling flakily as she walked off. Sakura rolled her eyes and got a cup of coffee waiting for her cue. After 10 minutes she stood by the stage waiting for the announcer. When a guy began telling them her name and why she was there she stood on the stage waiting for the music.

"When the opening measures of 'Defying Gravity' started she began a graceful ballet any flips of impressive tricks got calls and whoops. She danced for another hour to all different types of music until her set was finally finished and she was able to leave the stage.

She shook a few hands and gave a few high-fives until she was able to get her seat. And get her coffee which she realized was cold. Sighing she got a new one and was about to open the doors leading outside before an arm reached over and did it for her.

She looked up a stoic expression on as she saw the boy from the Pokémon Center who was smirking at her once again. She narrowed her eyes and silently walked out the door and groaned internally when she heard him begin to follow.

"You know it's impolite not to thank someone for holding a door open." He said knowingly. She rolled her eyes and sped up her stride effectively losing him for a few seconds.

"Hey come on, I just wanted to meet the dancer." He said smirking again. He swung his arm around her which she shrugged off and turned to stand in front of him.

"What?" he said mockingly.

She took a deep breath and held her hands out slightly in front of her chest. Sighing she began making hand movements known as sign language.

He stared at her shocked and she smirked at him as she made an effective escape and was able to make it all the way to her room back at the Pokémon Center. She took a quick look in the mirror and saw a flower she recognized as a Forget-Me-Not in her hair. She scoffed remembering the meaning

_Remember me forever_

.

.

.

Once Sakura was gone, Christian and Maria walked a few more minutes together. Christian then parted ways because Christian's job was on another block from Maria's job.

He walked in the front door and hit the elevator button to the top floor. The elevator opened quickly and closed at the same speed' almost crushing his whole body.

The elevator went up fast and when he ascended to his floor he preceded to his office. The door opened automatically and he walked into the teaching room. When he walked in, his students called him by the name Mr. Stanford and other names such as Mr. Christian and Mr. Christian Stanford.

He shook all the hands of the people that were on the aisle seat. He walked to where his desk was and started to teach. This was his beginner computer programming class so things were pretty basic.

He was about to begin before the door to the room he was in was opened and closed in a matter of seconds. "Sorry I'm late!" Christian turned to the voice and almost dropped the white-board marker in his hand.

"Jonathan?" he breathed. The man turned to him and his eyes widened at the sight of Christian. The guy smiled and took his seat. Christian shook his head grinning as he began the lesson.

He taught this class for three hours and when this was over he went back to the Pokémon center the way he had come from it. When he got back he saw Maria going into the elevator.

"Maria! Hold the elevator doors open!"

She turned around and held the doors open long enough for Christian to run in. He ran in said a single thing.

"I saw Jonathan." He said out of breath.

.

.

.

.

.

"I saw Jonathan." His words rang in the elevator as Maria's eyes widened. "Seriously? I saw Madison!" she said excitedly.

"How is she?" he asked smiling as he caught his breath. "She's great, and guess what! She might be coming with us!" Maria shrieked.

"Wait Jonathan is coming with us." Christian said frowning. "They both can come- oh wait!" Maria said her eyes widening

"What's wrong?" Christian asked confused. "What about Sakura?" Maria asked quickly

"Oh, you're right, she won't like this." Christian said worried. "Look, we can try talking to her, and if she says no then we explain it to Madison and Jonathan." Maria said trying to help the situation. "Alright let's go to her room now." Christian agreed when the doors opened.

They walked together to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. She called for them to enter. Christian opened the door and followed by Maria and sat on one of the chairs next to Sakura's bed and took the one next to his.

They saw her lying on her bed playing with a flower in between her fingers. "What's that?" Maria asked curious.

"A Forget-Me-Not." Sakura explained quietly. "Where'd you get it?" Maria pried. "Some jerk gave it to me." She explained rolling her eyes as she sat up throwing the flower across the bed.

"Why?" Christian asked now interested. Sakura explained the whole story and smirked when she got to the sign language part.

"I thought it was a great escape tactic, it obviously worked." She said smirking. Christian and Maria laughed hard until Christian seemed to remember what they had come there for.

"We want to talk to you about something." he said seriously

Christian sighed quietly and began to speak, "Maria and me met two of our old traveling companions."

"Oh, Jonathan and Madison?" Sakura asked curious

Christian explained that he had met Jonathan computer software programming class, Maria explained that she had met Madison when she was teaching her class.

Sakura then spoke with her stoic expression on her face, and said, "If you want to know if its okay for them to come along, it's fine with me but, I get to bring somebody that I want if we come across him."

Christian and Maria nodded in sync and when Sakura shrugged Maria shrieked in joy and tackled her Christian grinned and walked across the hall to his room. Sakura pushed Maria out of the hug and Maria said a quiet thank-you.

She then proceeded to walk across to her room. When Maria was gone Sakura sighed quietly, 'This is going to be a long journey' she thought to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

**This story is co-written by Acereader55 and BriBri7062. We are still accepting o.c.'s but, get them in fast because next chapter we are introducing not 1, not 2, not 4, but, 3 o.c.'s. THREE, one for each main character. Here's a hint two of them are rivals and one of them is a love interest. Just so you know we did get a few pm's so don't count on what you see in your reviews. :P. but, anyway, just to clear anything up, Madison, and Jonathan are travel companions for Christian and Maria's and Eli is one of Sakura's love interest's. Give us O.C.'s!**

**Love you all bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full apology for being late is in the bottom.**

**None of the o.c. used belong to us. The O.C.'s introduced are… Ryuuji Kasai from Fanficsuck, Emily Santana Rosales Harrington from CodyOnTheBounceT.V., and finally Avery Wilson from PhantoMNIGHT321.**

**There are more O.C.'s to be introduced so enter some more guys!**

.

.

.

Every Rose has its Thorns chapter 3

Maria had woken up noticing that Christian was still asleep and the thought of revenge for inviting Jonathan along crossed her mind, and she jumped out of bed and ran at Christian jumping on him, her elbows slamming into his ribcage.

Christian's eyes opened with a start as he coughed the wind being knocked out of him. "What the hell?" he exclaimed both surprised and annoyed.

Maria smiled innocently as she rolled off him standing up as she spoke in a sickly sweet voice "That's called revenge, once Jonathan is here, you'll have to find me a bucket."

Christian rolled his eyes as Maria went to go get changed. He sat up his legs over the sides of his bed and laughed once she walked out of the bathroom. "What?" she asked, "Y-your hair, go look in the mirror" Maria turned and ran back into the bathroom.

A sharp scream quickly followed once Maria was in front of the mirror. She ran into the room her hands trying desperately to fix her hair.

"Calm down, we can't all be as hot as me" Christian said smirking. "Yeah says the one whose hair looks like too much gel was put in."

Christian ran his hand through his hair and realized that he had forgotten to take his gel out from the day before.

He calmly walked into the bathroom and tried to wash it out but figured he would do it when he showered after breakfast.

"Come on, let's go." He told his sister who was still trying to fix her hair. "What! I can't go out like this!" she shrieked

"Fix it after breakfast." He said and pulled on her arm dragging her out the door. She struggled for a minute but gave up once they were in front of the elevator. Christian pushed the button for the elevator and almost immediately the doors opened revealing.

There was a boy and a girl standing there, hugging each other. The boy had ash black hair that went to his shoulders he also had neon greens eyes that stood out against his medium dark skin tone.

The girl had long jet black hair with dark brown eyes and her medium skin tone, matched the guys, and showed off her Latina heritage.

The boy noticed them and grinned while the girl glared. Christian smiled as Maria narrowed her eyes at the girl who was glaring straight at Maria. "Hey, do you want us to take another elevator?" Christian asked kindly. The boy shook his head and spoke "No, come on in, I'm Avery Wilson, this is Emily Santana Harrington."

Maria spoke after "I'm Maria Stanford and this is my brother Christian Stanford." She said through gritted teeth.

Emily glared at Maria noticing her annoyance. Avery decided to pip up and talk to Christian noticing that Maria and Emily had no chance at a friendship.

"So, you guys traveling?" Avery asked the boy. Christian nodded and spoke "Yeah me and my sister are trainers, we are traveling with another friend of ours."

Emily looked at Maria, she spoke saying "You're already pissed at me and I haven't even said two words to you."

Maria glared as she sneered back "Even if you haven't said anything to me I still know your type." Emily glared at her "Oh, yeah what is my type?" she shot back.

"The kind of person who acts like they own the world and its people." She sneered.

Avery looked uncomfortable but, angry as he spoke up "Look, you don't know her so don't say that." Christian felt a pang of protectiveness for Maria. "Hey don't go at Maria." He said angrily. "I wasn't trying to go at her; I was trying to defend my girlfriend!" Avery said agitated

"Your girlfriend should get an attitude check." Maria shot at him. Emily growled in anger as her hand whipped out to slap Maria but her hand was caught by a different one.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise as did Maria's as Maria realized that it was Sakura who had cut off Emily's hand.

Christian sighed in relief when the hand was cut off. Sakura looked at the two people blankly. Emily ripped her hand away and glared at Sakura "Who the hell are you." She gritted.

"I'm their friend, and you should tell me who you are and why you went to slap her." Sakura asked calmly pointing to Maria.

"She said stuff that she has no idea about; I had every right to go to slap her." Emily insisted. "Look you should calm down, before I get angry." Maria told her.

"Maria, stop." Sakura demanded. "Why?" she whined. "You obviously just met these people, so anyway you may have judged them is most likely false. " Sakura said indifferently.

"I'll tell you what true," Emily started. "This girl thinks she knows everything, but, what I'd like to know is what is with her and her brother's hair and your face." She finished talking about the dark circles underneath Sakura's eyes

"Waking up usually causes hair problems, it's called fixing it, and not sleeping usually causes dark circles." Sakura told her. Avery was about to speak but Sakura cut him off "Look, we can fight about this as much as any of you want but, I'd like breakfast, so here's my suggestion, after breakfast have a Pokémon battle."

Avery nodded excitedly and Emily shrugged and they walked off silently. "Thanks for stopping her from slapping me Sakura." Maria said now happy. Sakura shrugged and Christian spoke "Great idea for a battle." Christian told her and the siblings began following Sakura as she began walking towards the small cafeteria within the Poke Center

"So dark circles?" Maria asked her when they had gotten on the line for food. "You know I'm an insomniac, it's normal, I figured I'd use concealer later." Sakura said blankly.

"Yeah, was it bad last night?" Maria asked caringly. "Yeah I guess jitters for my contest." Sakura said shrugging. "Yeah are you signed up?" Christian asked. "I'll take care of it when we finish those battled, who were they anyway?"

"The guys name was Christian, the girl was Emily, we met them in the elevator and had some conflict and it started a fight." Christian said sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and silently grabbed her food and listened as Maria and Christian retold the tale of meeting Emily and Christian.

Once they had finished eating they waited outside by the field used for battling. After 10 minutes Emily and Avery walked up only paying attention to their own conversation.

"Look can we get this over with; I have a contest in an hour." Sakura said impatiently. Emily glared at her before kissing Avery quickly before he walked onto the field across from Christian.

"Alright you each pick two Pokémon, the first to cause the other Pokémon to faint wins." Sakura yelled to them. Avery threw one of his poke balls from hand to hand while Christian glared at him gripping his ball tightly.

"Alright go!" Sakura yelled.

"Glaceon go!" yelled Christian. At the same time Avery sent out Honchkrow and cursed under his breath knowing that flying types were weak against ice types such as Glaceon.

"Glaceon use ice beam!" Christian yelled to his Glaceon.

"Honchkrow counter with dark pulse!" Avery yelled. The large ball of energy shot out and narrowly missed Glaceon while the ice beam hit Honchkrow

"Nice dodge Glaceon, now use iron tail!" Christian yelled

Glaceon ran at Honchkrow tail out but missed when Avery called out "Honchkrow fly!" the bird-like Pokémon flew up dodging Glaceon and flew back down quickly slamming Glaceon backwards."Now use night slash!" Acer finished

"Counter with ice punch!" the two attacks collided causing a cloud of smoke to fill the arena. When the smoke cleared Glaceon was still standing while Honchkrow was lying down fainted.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, Glaceon wins!" Sakura yelled. Maria cheered loudly while Emily scowled darkly. "Come on Ave, you have to win!" she whined. Avery flashed a smile at her and sent out his last Pokémon.

"Go Sceptile!" Avery yelled releasing his pokemon. Christian's eyes widened at the sight of the Sceptile, it was oddly colored, but not the same as a shiny Sceptile.

A shiny Sceptile is usually a turquoise but, this one's skin was sort of like the original but its skin was brighter and well, shiny.

"Sceptile, start off with Leaf Blade!" Avery yelled. Christian's eyes widened as the Sceptile moved with astonishing speed.

"Quickly dodge Glaceon!" the ice-Pokémon jumped out of the way narrowly dodging the blade. "Glaceon use ice shard!" the ice shards flew towards Sceptile while Avery yelled out "dodge and use Leaf Blade again!"

Jumping in between every shard Sceptile was able to hit Glaceon with the blade. Glaceon flew back and was barely standing as Christian looked at it worriedly "Finish it with Leaf Storm!" the leaves hit Glaceon causing it to faint.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" Sakura called to them. Christian sighed as brought back Glaceon as he gripped his last Poke ball. "Go Umbreon!"

"Go use shadow ball!" Christian yelled. The large ball of dark energy was unable to be dodged by Sceptile, so it became close to fainting. "Sceptile start gathering energy!" Avery yelled.

Sceptile started glowing slightly as Christian's eyes widened in realization. 'If it hits, I may have no chance!' ran through his mind as he did something risky. "Umbreon when it attacks counter with Shadow End!"

Avery's eyes widened but he realized it was too late to call off the attack and braced what would happen. The solar beam that Sceptile had been charging shot off as did the beam from Umbreon's Shadow End.

The two attacks hit causing a dead lock until inch by inch Shadow End was able to hit Sceptile. Smoke appeared from the impact and the five teens waited anticipating whether or not Sceptile would still be standing.

The smoke slowly cleared and once it did a cheer came from… Maria! Sceptile was on the ground fainted and Avery sighed as he returned his Pokémon with a regretful smile. Emily was fuming as she turned to the siblings who had been cheering for Christian's win.

She, with her finger pointing at Maria, called "You, I want a battle!" she yelled. Maria turned at her a look of disdain on her face as she answered "Christian already won, can we just leave?" she asked

Emily smirked as she answered "What are you scared?" she taunted. "No I'm not!" Maria yelled childishly stomping her foot "We'll have our battle right now!" she finished

Sakura walked over calmly as she interrupted "As much fun as this is, I have a contest in less than 20 minutes, and I still haven't registered, so can we finish this after?" she asked as she turned to Emily and Avery "You're welcome to come, and afterwards we can do your battle okay?"

Santana shrugged as Avery nodded excitedly "I love Pokémon Contests!" he said happily. "Really? You two should come along." Sakura offered again, much to Maria's chagrin. "I guess so." Emily said rolling her eyes as Avery began to pull her with the group as they walked quickly to the contest hall.

"I have to go backstage, have fun!" Sakura said as she ran off. The two pairs ignored each other as they took seats next to each other and awaited Sakura's turn.

.

.

.

"Sakura Hikari!" the announcer yelled. It was time for Sakura's appeal. She ran out a small smile on her face as she waved to the crowd.

"Go Espeon!" she yelled sending out the purple cat like pokemon. Sakura smirked as the cheers from the crowd reached her ears. "Start it off with swift and then use psychic!" she called.

The stars that had filled the air from the swift were stopped in their place by the psychic that has caused Espeon's eyes to glow purple.

"Now use Morning sun!" Sakura yelled smiling slightly in triumph when the large ball known as morning sun, glowed, it's shine bouncing off of the stars. "Finish it off with psybeam!" Sakura called finally.

The multi-colored beam shot from Espeon hit the morning sun causing it to explode, the bits hitting the stars, and causing them to burst into what looked like fireworks.

Cheers came loudly from the audience as Maria and Christian yelled and Avery clapped excitedly and even Emily looked impressed.

Sakura smirked as she walked off the stage into the back room.

.

.

.

Now that the appeals are all finished the top eight coordinators who are moving on are…" eight pictures came onto the screen along with the scores.

From back stage Sakura smirked in triumph when she saw her face with a solid 29.03 next to it. 'Battle round here I come.' She thought to herself as she fondled the Poke Ball that she would be using in her pocket.

In the audience Maria and Christian grinned when they saw Sakura and Avery looked happy and Santana had a small smirk on. "I knew she would get through!" Maria squealed to the boys, she had been ignoring Emily the whole time. "She's really good." Avery agreed. Christian smiled and stuck his hand out, towards him "You're not too bad, friends?" he offered.

Avery smiled as he shook his hand "Rivals." He agreed. Christian smiled as he nodded. "Deal." He said happily. The two guys laughed while the same thought ran through Maria and Emily's mind

'I guess she's my rival.'

.

.

.

"Sakura! The ribbon is so pretty!" Maria squealed once the contest had ended, Sakura had won! "Thanks, I had a feeling you would like the pink." Sakura said smiling slightly

"Congrats Cousin!" Christian exclaimed. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him but Avery cut her off "You guys are cousins?" he asked interested. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to him "They tell people we are, but no we aren't related at all." She said through gritted teeth.

Avery shrugged as he grinned at her "Great win, I've never seen someone use a Gardevior, but use such a great combo of imprison, hypnosis, and dream eater!" he exclaimed. Santana walked over to her and smiled genuinely

"That really was amazing, you are really good.' She said sincerely. Sakura smiled softly "Thanks, that means a lot, but you and Maria have a battle to get to right?"

Emily nodded and narrowed her eyes at Maria again. "That's cool; can I just go get a coffee first?" Sakura asked more to the girls. Emily shrugged but Maria glared. "Kura, you know how bad that stuff is for you!" she whined.

"Yeah so is not sleeping and almost falling asleep when I try to walk so I'm getting a coffee see you guys at the field in 15." She said as she began walking off.

Maria pouted as Christian dragged her back to the field with Avery and Emily following.

.

.

Sakura began jogging to the café she had been in the day before and was about a block away when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She was turned around and tried to jerk away but the grip was tight. She looked up to see about three guys standing around her smirks covering their features. The guys with his hand in her shoulder slid in down until he was grasping her hand.

"Can you leave me alone?" she growled at him. He smirked even wider as he gripped her waist now "How about you come and have some fun with me and my friends?" he offered in a sickly venomous voice.

Sakura glared as she wrenched out of his grasp standing strong as she watched his face twist in anger "Look doll-face, we only want to have a good time. He said convincingly.

"Yeah and I just want a million dollars but that isn't happening anytime soon is it?" she shot back looking really pissed. He glared and grabbed her wrist his friends cheering him on "You either come with us peacefully or we make you!" he growled. Sakura's hand was about to reach one of her Poke Balls when a shout cut her off.

"Gengar! Get him away from her!" a male voice shouted. The Gengar he was speaking of jumped in between Sakura and the guy causing her to jump back only to hit into the chest of the guy who had sent out the Gengar.

"Look finds your own girl she's ours!" the guy yelled trying to ignore Gengar's glare. "She doesn't seem to want to hang with you so I suggest you leave or my Gengar will deal with you." The voice said again. Sakura looked up and saw his towering figure of at least 6'4, which was more than a foot taller than her 5'3. He had messy black hair that fell into his green eyes that Sakura could tell held much anger towards the guys.

The guys cursed under their breath before walking off with only a few glares. Sakura stepped away slowly and turned to look at him. "You okay?" he asked concern showing in his eyes. She nodded and spoke "I was about to release my Dragonite before you showed up, I could have handled it." She said indifferently

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." He said blushing slightly "Thanks, I appreciate it, appreciation coffee from me to you?" she offered pointing to the café.

He grinned and nodded. "I saw you at that contest, you should be a trainer I swear, you're really good." He said.

"Thanks, crap I forgot to introduce myself!" she exclaimed as she stopped and turned to him, "I'm Sakura Hikari, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling. 'Good what's wrong with me?' she thought to herself but snapped out of it when she heard him speak "I'm Ryuuji Kasai, nice to meet you too." He said shaking her hand.

They began walking and he broke the silence "You want to get dinner later?" he offered blushing again. "I'm sorry, my friends are waiting for me, and we're leaving tonight, but you're a trainer right, I'm sure I'll see you at some point." She said apologetically.

He nodded understanding and gratefully took the coffee she had paid for. "I'll see you around" he asked. She nodded and spoke "Yeah count on it." He smirked as he gripped her hand and kissed it lightly and waved before running off.

Sakura shook her head and grinned as she ran back to the field. "Kura what took so long?" Maria asked once she had gotten back to the field.

"Sorry I just got into a conversation, and before you ask yes it was a guy." Sakura said with a pointed look at Maria and Christian. "Look let's just get this over with, same rules as the boy's battle." She finished

Maria and Emily stood across from each other on the field and glared at each other harshly. "Ready…set….Begin!" Sakura yelled.

"Go Nidorina!" Maria yelled. "Come on out Scizor!" Emily called at the same time. "Nidorina start it off with bite!" Maria yelled to her Pokémon.

Nidorina ran at Scizor while Emily's voice rang in the background "Scizor counter with metal claw!"

Nidorina was able to chomp down on Scizor though was knocked off by the force of Scizor's metal claw. "Now use X-scissor!" Emily yelled.

The move hit Nidorina causing it to barely be able to stand as Emily yelled "Finish it off with Fury punch!"

Scizor dashed at Nidorina and began slamming its claws into until it had fainted. "Nidorina!" Maria cried, she calmed down enough to return it but glared once she heard Emily speak "If that's the best you can do I can't wait for your next Pokémon." She sneered.

Maria gritted her teeth as she threw her last Poke Ball. "Go Piplup!" the penguin Pokémon appeared chirping happily as Maria called.

"Piplup Whirlpool!"

Piplup began gathering water into a whirlpool becoming larger and larger until Maria felt it was perfect "Piplup! Now!" she yelled.

Piplup tossed the whirlpool at Scizor causing it to be thrown back. "Now use peck!" Out of the remaining water came Piplup, it beak longer and glowing as it hit into Scizor's stomach causing it to groan in pain.

Once the water had completely fallen they could all see that Scizor was just barely standing "Scizor you can pull through use night slash!"

Maria called not missing a beat "Dodge and use bubble!" Piplup thankfully was able to dodge and while Scizor was still turned around Piplup shot the bubbles at it.

Once all the bubbles were popped Scizor was revealed to have fainted. "Lucky shot go Pikachu!" Emily yelled after returning her Pokémon.

'Crap she has the advantage' Maria thought. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Emily yell "Pikachu use thunder shock!" the large bolt of electricity rushed at Piplup who was too late to dodge and had gotten hit, the attack causing a lot of damage.

"Piplup come on! You can do this! Use mist!" the entire field was covered in an icy mist causing no one to be able to see the Pokémon.

"Piplup find Pikachu and use drill peck!" Maria yelled.

Emily began feeling nervous as she heard Pikachu cry out in pain. "Piplup use it again before the mist clears!" Maria called.

"Pikachu run!" Emily yelled. She felt frustration settle in her gut when she heard Pikachu cry out again. The mist had finally cleared revealing Pikachu on the ground with Piplup standing a smug look on its face.

"Pikachu can you get up?" Emily called. Pikachu began standing slowly but was hit with the water gun Maria had called for Piplup to use.

The field was now covered in water which gave Emily an idea. "Pikachu Thunder on the ground!" Emily yelled.

Maria stood stunned as the ground was covered in electricity, meaning if Piplup was to move from its spot it would be electrocuted.

"Piplup use ice beam, but don't move!" she yelled. The ice beam caused Pikachu to fly back both hitting into its own electricity along with being hit by the ice beam.

"Pikachu come on and use tackle but dodge the thunder!" Emily called. Pikachu weakly ran at Piplup knocking it backwards into the electricity.

"Piplup you can finish this!" Maria yelled when Piplup was barely standing. "Piplup finish this with drill peck!"

Piplup ran at Pikachu, dodging the thunder, and slammed its beak into Pikachu causing it to faint."Pikachu is unable to battle; the winner of the match is Maria!" Sakura yelled once Pikachu was returned.

Maria cheered to herself as Christian and Sakura congratulated her. Avery began walking towards Emily who passed right by him as she walked to the three.

She stood in front of them and caught their attention when she stuck her hand out to Maria "What?" she asked confused.

"You're really good, and I'd like to call you my rival." Emily said calmly. Maria thought for a moment before shaking her hand.

"That sounds great." She said to Emily. The two shared a small smile while the other three looked at them happily.

.

.

.

**Okay internet cookies to anyone who doesn't hate us! I really am sorry and so are my co-writers, as said before they are Acereader55 and BriBri7609. **

**I know it's a week late and I'm sorry to say the next one will take two weeks again, I apologize but soon enough we will fall back into a weekly pattern again but with school coming I don't know.**

**I realized how late it was so we tried to make it extra long as the next chapter will most likely be so I hope it compensates!**

**WE WANT O.C.'S!**

**I love you all see you in two weeks**

**Oh and check out Acereader55's story 'Expect the Unexpected' it's really cool so check it out!**

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gasp! I bet you all thought the chapter was coming in two weeks but guess what? We were able to plan the chapter via text message (Acereader is in NC for another like 10 days) and I was able to write this chap!**

**No new O.C.'s this chapter from the reviewers, but a better look at some of our original O.C.'s, Jonathan, Madison, and Eli.**

**We also have a poll going so check AOD's profile for it, vote, vote, and vote!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" Maria whined through the door of Sakura's room alongside Christian. "Wake-up! Jonathan and Madison are waiting for us in the lobby!" Christian called.

They waited another few minutes and as Maria was about to yell again the door opened abruptly. "Yell again and I swear I'll rip both of your faces off." A very tired and annoyed Sakura growled as she walked out fully dressed, her messenger bag slung on her shoulder.

"Well you weren't waking up!" Maria said pouting from Sakura's glare. "I was awake you just couldn't hear me." She countered.

"You could have at least told us." Christian scolded. Sakura rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator "How did you sleep?" Maria asked trying to be nice. Sakura sighed defeated and Maria and Christian could tell it had been a rough night "You should try Tylenol it helps me sleep when I can't" Maria told her.

"Tried it." Sakura told her blankly. They shot ideas but it seemed that once again Sakura had tried everything.

"Come on we'll get you a coffee on our way out of town." Christian said as he caught a glance of Madison and Jonathan.

"Maddie!" Maria squealed as she hugged her friend. "Hey Mari!" she squealed back. "What's up Jonathan?" Christian said fist-bumping Jonathan. "Nothing much, you ready for this?" Jonathan asked excited to be journeying with his three best friends, and Sakura, who he knew was cool with him.

"Hey Kura!" Madison squealed pulling the black-haired girl into a back-breaking hug. Sakura grunted a response as she twisted out of the hug. "Hey Sakura." Jonathan said calmly. Sakura childishly turned her head away.

"Still mad about the water from our last visit?" he asked smiling. Sakura hmphed as she ignored him much to Madison, Christian, and Maria's amusement.

"Well what if I said I brought apology coffee you know to wake you up?" Jonathan said holding the cup out.

"Forgiven!" Sakura said quickly as she immediately took a big gulp of the extra-large coffee. "Sakura you were supposed to be on our side!" Maria and Madison, both victims of Jonathan's water assault, whined together.

"Coffee is my vice." She said simply as she took another sip. "Come on I want to get to Cherrygrove by day break." Christian said walking towards the exit, yeah if it wasn't mentioned, it's about 5 in the morning, and the sun hasn't even fully risen.

"Might as well, my job isn't until tonight but I could use the nap beforehand." Sakura said shrugging and following. Once they had left a gotten on a direct path towards Cherrygrove they ended up talking about what they had been up to.

"Well Madison told me you're still doing gymnastics right Maria?" Jonathan asked. Maria nodded and spoke "Yeah, I teach one class and learn in and advanced one." Maria told him happily. "And Jonathan told me you teach a computer class now right?" Madison mentioned to Christian.

"Yeah which Jonathan was late to" Christian said with a pointed look at the aforementioned boy. Jonathan gave him a sheepish look before turning to Sakura "And how's Saku-chan?" he asked jokingly and didn't falter at the glare she shot him.

"Don't call me Saku-chan, and I'm doing shows for Ecruteak Art's Theater." She said through gritted teeth. "Oh just dancing?" Madison asked.

"Twinleaf was only dancing, but I got a call last night from Cherrygrove saying they needed me to sing too, and it's in another café that's thankful." Sakura told them.

"I hate that we can never go, your shows mix with our jobs." Maria said pouting. "We can't go either." Madison said meaning her and Jonathan, "We take those classes." She said apologetically.

"Hey it's cool." Sakura assured them. "Come on only another hour and we are there!" Christian said excited.

"Where are you working today?" Maria asked Sakura. "Another café, I don't mind though, free coffee the women said." Sakura said smirking.

They quickly made their way to Cherrygrove and immediately got a few rooms in the Pokémon Center, Maria and Madison in one, Christian and Jonathan in another, and Sakura in her own room.

"You sure you don't want to bunk with M and I?" Maria offered gesturing to Madison who nodded in agreement. "No I'm good, besides I'll be up most nights; I don't want to disturb you." Sakura said smiling slightly.

Maria went to argue but a quick look from Sakura kept her quiet. "I'm taking a nap." Sakura said and went into her room.

"Maria can you go over some of stretches with me?" Madison asked tugging Maria into their room. Christian shrugged when Jonathan offered to go train and they left the Pokémon Center silently.

.

.

.

"Maria!" the loud knocking on Maria and Madison's door silenced once Maria opened it. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Maria asked quickly

"I'm leaving for my showcase, I'll see you guys later." She said and left with a quick wave at the two girls. "That girl amazes me sometimes." Madison said shaking her head a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know, but come on go get your leotard classes start in 20 minutes." Maria said as she grabbed her blue sparkled leotard from her bag. Madison grabbed the same one but in pink as they both changed and left.

Once they had entered the gym Maria quickly began the class. Once the class was over Maria and Madison both walked to the advanced room.

"Hello." The women teaching said with a thick Russian accent. "I am Mrs. Venezio." She finished. "It is great to meet all you gymnasts." She added.

Maria watch in awe as the women went through many flips and stretches they would be learning. Mrs. Venezio, halfway through the class when they were lining up on the mats to perform A Standing Double Arabian.

Madison has successfully done the trick and Maria had just mounted the beam and was doing the back-flip and her positioning had been off, and she missed the beam, falling onto the ground face first.

"Maria!" Madison shrieked running over to her friend. Madison helped her sit up and Maria made sure she wasn't hurt. She looked up and saw the other girls snickering and smirking at her and tears of shame filled her eyes as Mrs. Venezio helped her stand.

Maria ripped her arm from her grasp and ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from her teacher and Madison.

Maria quickly took her place in the hallway and slid down, pulling her knees in as she hid her face in her hands.

'I feel like such a failure, I've always been able to make that, what changed?' she thought to herself sadly.

She heard footsteps approaching her and inwardly groaned thinking it was Madison. "Look Maddie I just want to be left alone." She said sobbing still.

"It's not Maddie." Mrs. Venezio said softly and took a seat next to Maria.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that." Maria said sniffling as she looked at the older woman. "It's alright, the girls in there are nasty and cruel but I see a light in you, you have talent Ms. Stanford, and because you missed one jump doesn't mean you will miss the next one or the ones after that." Ms. Venezio said as she stood up.

"Why don't we head back inside, ne?" the woman said smiling softly with an outstretched hand towards Maria. Maria smiled shakily and gripped the hand and stood up.

After they had brought the class back together Maria was able to successfully perform the trick, much to her glee.

.

After the class, she and Madison began walking back to the center when they were about to enter their rooms when they were cut off by two cheeky boys, Jonathan and Christian.

Their arms were behind them and immediately the girls knew what was happening.

Maria grabbed Madison's arm and began running throughout the center.

"NOT AGAIN!" they screamed when Jonathan got a little too close. They began running towards the room of the only person who could help them at this point, and keep them from getting the ice cold water dumped onto them.

Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hi I'm Sakura Hikari." Sakura said to the women next to the stage, who looked considerably nicer than the last women she encountered back in Twinleaf Town. "Hi Sakura, I know you were only expecting to dance up until I had called you but I appreciate you incorporating a few songs in." the women said gratefully.

"No problem, when do I start?" she asked smiling slightly. "15 minutes, get a coffee or something while you wait, see you soon!" the woman said walking away.

Sakura gratefully took the coffee that was offered to her at the counter and took a seat, going over lyrics in her head multiple times.

After 15 minutes of non-stop mind singing she threw out her coffee cup and took her place onstage once her name was called.

She looked out into the small crowd and inwardly smiled when she saw none other than Ryuuji looking at her shocked. 'Maybe he lives here?' she thought to herself as the opening to 'Et' started.

She began her hip hop rendition basking in the sounds of cheers and after 15 minutes she went backstage momentarily to grab an acoustic guitar.

"Hey guys." She said softly into the microphone. She was about to speak but cheers erupted and she waited patiently for them to cease "This song is called Heaven Can Wait; this is just a quick glimpse as what you can learn at Ecruteak Art's Theater." She said.

She looked down at the guitar and began playing a soft melody and looked out into the crowd.

_Here's a song for the nights__  
><em>_I think too much and__  
><em>_Here's a song when I imagine us together__  
><em>_Here's a song for when we talk too much__  
><em>_And I forget my words__  
><em>

She looked out into the crowd seeing the awestruck looks on their faces, though it made a lot of sense, in one word Sakura was marvelous. She grinned at Ryuuji when she saw him smirking at her and grinned wider when she saw his slight blush

___Heaven can wait up high in the sky__  
><em>_It's you and I__  
><em>_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes__  
><em>_I'm yours tonight__  
><em>_Lay your heart next to mine__  
><em>_I feel so alive__  
><em>_Tell me you want me to stay, forever__  
><em>_'Cause heaven can wait_

After the chorus she almost wasn't able to keep singing when she looked out and saw Eli, a look of fury covering his features.

'Oh crap' she cursed in her head as she tried to shake it off and went back into a verse.__

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart__  
><em>_and ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her__  
><em>_here's a song for the kid who aims so high__  
><em>_He shot her down_

She tried to ignore Eli's burning look as she focused on her guitar strings, gripping the neck as if it were her lifeline.

'Maybe sign language was a bad idea' she thought to herself.__

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky__  
><em>_It's you and I__  
><em>_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes__  
><em>_I'm yours tonight__  
><em>_Lay your heart next to mine__  
><em>_I feel so alive__  
><em>_Tell me you want me to stay forever__  
><em>_'Cause heaven can wait__  
><em>

With lighter strums she sang the short bridge a feeling of nostalgia coming over her as she remembered what this song really means to her. Her mother had always sung it to her, especially when she couldn't sleep.

___Here's a song for the nights I drink too much__  
><em>_And spill my words___

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky__  
><em>_It's you and I__  
><em>_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes__  
><em>_I'm yours tonight__  
><em>_Lay your heart next to mine__  
><em>_I feel so alive__  
><em>_Tell me you want me to stay forever__  
><em>_'Cause heaven can wait___

_'Cause heaven can wait__  
><em>_'Cause heaven can wait_

Once she was done she smiled softly at the loud cheers and quickly put away the guitar before getting into position to dance for another 40 minutes.

.

.

Once her set was finished she didn't even want to rush out trying to get out of there before Eli could yell at her or have Ryuuji hold her up.

She was just out of the doors when two different arms were slung around her shoulders, one from each side. She stopped abruptly as did the two people and she looked up to see Ryuuji and Eli caught in a death stare.

"Hi Ryuuji." She said quietly. "Oh so she speaks." Eli sneered shooting his glare now at her. "What is he talking about Sakura?" Ryuuji asked confused but pissed off with Eli's tone.

"Ryuuji can I speak to Eli alone for a moment." Sakura asked quietly. Ryuuji nodded and told her he would be waiting inside the café. He took his seat, but made sure he had a good line of sight towards Eli and Sakura.

"Why did you lie to me?" Eli demanded. "I don't know why you're so pissed off, you don't even know me." Sakura shot back getting angry.

"That doesn't mean you have any right to lie to me about your speech." Eli insisted frustration lacing his voice. "Like I said you don't know me, besides, I thought I'd never see you again." Sakura said quietly trailing off at the end.

"Too bad I'm a coordinator too." Eli said smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes as she spoke "Whatever don't be too sad when I win tomorrow's ribbon." She sneered. "Look I'll make you a deal, if I win you have to go on a date with me." Eli offered. "And if I win?" Sakura asked suspiciously "I won't punch that guy for touching you." Eli offered smirking.

"You're such an ass, but fine it doesn't matter anyway because I assure you I will win." She shot back. "Good luck." Eli said smirking as he walked off.

Ryuuji jumped up and walked back out towards her and softly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Who was he?" he asked once Sakura had turned around.

They walked back to the Pokémon Center while Sakura told the entire story. "Oh so you're entering the contest tomorrow?" Ryuuji asked. Sakura nodded and spoke "Yeah, maybe you should stop by." She offered slyly

"I wouldn't miss it." He said quietly as they stood outside her door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded and waved as he ran off.

"Amazing," she sighed to herself.

"Sakura!" Maria and Madison yelled from outside her door not 10 minutes later

.

.

.

Sakura opened her door and the two younger girls dashed in and took spots on Sakura's bed. "Why are you guys in my room?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Jonathan's chasing us with water!" Madison whined. "Again?" Sakura asked one eyebrow primly raised. They nodded in union and Maria spoke "Tell him to stop!" She demanded.

"And why do I have to do it?" Sakura asked curiously. "Because he'll listen to you." They said together. "What about Christian, where is he?" Sakura asked exasperated

"He is following with a second bucket." Madison told her. Sakura sighed and was about to agree when a knock cut her off "Girls I know you're hiding in Sakura's room so come out before she gets back" Jonathan's voice said from behind the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door speaking but her speech was cut off by a bucket of ice cold water splashing all over her. Jonathan began laughing not seeing that it was her and turned to Christian who looked horrified seeing Sakura sopping and pointed to behind Jonathan.

"Dude I totally got one of them!" Jonathan exclaimed but stopped grinning, a confused look taking its place, when he saw the horrified Christian pointing at something behind him. Jonathan slowly turned around to find a fuming Sakura standing there sopping wet.

"You. Me. Outside." She hissed grabbing a Poke Ball. "Maria and Madison, come one I think Sakura wants a battle!" Christian said putting the bucket down as a sign of surrender when they refused to leave the room. Slowly they walked out and the four teens walked out to the field, Jonathan scared, to find Sakura waiting, her Blazeiken standing proudly waiting.

"You." She said pointing a wet finger at Jonathan "I swear if I win I get full authority to personally make you buy me hundreds of dollars worth of coffee." She hissed.

Jonathan with a shaky smile stood across from her while Maria, Madison, and Christian stood on the side-lines knowing he deserved it.

"Go Vaporeon!" he called meekly. Sakura glared as she thought of a battle plan. Christian decided to take over the role of referee.

"Start!" he yelled to the competitors. "Blazeiken sky uppercut!" Sakura yelled. Blazeiken, without hesitation ran at Vaporeon who tried to dodge on Jonathan's call but was hit regardless.

"Vaporeon! Aqua tail!" the ring of water flew at Blazeiken and hit it, throwing the Pokémon back a few feet.

"Blazeiken come on you can do this!" Sakura yelled. Blazeiken stood and nodded, proving it could still fight. "Alright use Double kick!"

With another run towards Vaporeon Blaizken shot its leg out effectively kicking Vaporeon back and did it once more so it flew in front of Jonathan.

"Vaporeon!" Jonathan desperately yelled. Vaporeon shakily stood and ran to the middle of the field, a few meters away from Blazeiken "Vaporeon use bubble!" Jonathan called.

The bubbles rushed towards Blazeiken, "Dodge and use Blaze Kick!" Blazeiken dodged and ran at Vaporeon slamming its flaming leg into the water-type.

Vaporeon flew back and as Jonathan was about to see if Vaporeon could battle Sakura yelled "Finish it with swift!"

If Vaporeon was about to faint before, it already had now. Vaporeon's fainted form was returned by Jonathan.

"You don't have to get me coffee, just cut it out okay?" Sakura said softly when she walked over. Jonathan grinned and hugged her quickly before running back into the center, followed by everyone else.

.

.

.

The next day would be their last in Cherrygrove; it was also Sakura's contest that day. "I'll see you guys after I win!" Sakura called before heading backstage.

"Does she seem really determined today?" Madison speculated

"Sort of." They agreed before shrugging it off and began taking their seats. "Hey do you guys know why we had to stop at the florists before we came here?" one of them asked

With Sakura

She sat alone waiting for her name to be called as she went through her appeal over and over again in her head. "Hey Saku-chan..." a voice purred into her neck. Sakura threw her hand into the person's face and pushed them back while turning to face them.

She saw a smirking Eli and glared "Who do you think you are?" she hissed. "Your future date." He shot back, his stupid smirk; well it was stupid to Sakura, still there.

"What makes you so cocky?" she asked angrily "It's not cockiness it's confidence." He said cheekily

"Stop quoting people, a-and leave me alone!" she demanded while childishly stamping her foot on the ground.

"Come on Babe, just admit defeat now." Eli said mockingly. Sakura glared and forced herself to not snap back as she gritted out "I'm not your babe, so don't act like I am."

Eli smirked at her and waved as her name was called.

"Good luck Hikari!" he called with a sickly sweet voice as she walked onto the stage.

Sakura ignored him as she stood in front of the crowd, her Poke Ball in her hand. "Go Blastoise!" the turtle Pokémon stood cheerfully as Sakura grinned. "Blastoise start it with Whirlpool!" Blastoise gather water into a funnel and on Sakura's call let it fall covering the field completely.

Now knee-deep in water but still smiling, Sakura yelled "Rapid spin!" the water began funneling again, and once the water was a pillar Sakura yelled "Quickly ice beam!" the pillar was frozen and Blastoise stood in front of it proudly.

"Finish it with skull bash!" She called with her fingers crossed. Blastoise would jump and if it didn't jump high enough then the pillar wouldn't be cracked.

Blastoise jumped and thankfully was high enough to bend, so its head was going straight into the tip of the ice pillar.

The sculpture shattered causing the ice chips to sparkle as they hit the light and the applause filled Sakura's ears as she ran off stage smiling to herself.

Right as she left the stage Eli was called too, when she passed by she whispered to him "Try and keep up flower-boy."

He simply smirked as he walked onto the stage a determined look in his eyes.

.

.

.

Saying Sakura was frustrated is the understatement of the century. She made it to the final round, but this isn't what is pissing her off, the fact that Eli is also there is what has her want to punch something, or someone.

He was just so cheeky! His stupid smirks and his incessant touching, arms on her shoulders, hand on her back, anything!

It was like some weird psychological need to have the human touch and it pissed her off even more then Jonathan and his water bucket. When she would tell him to stop he would just smirk and move for all of five minutes before another touch.

So when she found out that they would be battling for the ribbon, she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to hurt someone or beat him, either worked.

At the point they were standing across from each other, her glaring him smirking, as the buzzer rang for the battle to begin.

Throughout the battles she had been using her Dragonite, Blastoise was just a temporary, she had been wanting to try out a new appeal and after this contest it would be traded out for her Milotic.

Eli had been using his damn Jolteon. The thing was faster than her fastest Pokémon, her Blazeiken; she was no match for his speed.

So when she realized he was going to chase her until Dragonite was too tired she knew what to do, even if it was a risk

She gritted her teeth and balled her fists as she did something really ballsy, "Fly!" she yelled. If Eli was smart he would use an electric move, and unfortunately for Sakura he is smart.

"Jolteon use thunder shock!" Eli called smirking mockingly at Sakura. "Dragonite dodge and use dragon rage!" Sakura yelled.

Just in time Dragonite had flew out of range of the thunder shock and used dragon rage. "Jolteon run!" Eli yelled.

Sakura wasn't stupid and neither was her Pokémon, so the second Dragonite started using Dragon rage, it shot it straight down so when Jolteon ran past it would get hit, and it did.

A now hurt Jolteon was seriously slowed down. "Jolteon knock it down with Thunder!" the bolt hit Dragonite faster than expected. It flew through the air slamming into the ground and Sakura called in desperation "Dragonite come on you can do this!" Dragonite shakily stood and narrowed its round eyes at the smug Jolteon.

"Dragonite Twister and Dragon breathe!" Sakura yelled. Dragonite began spinning, creating what looked like an orange funnel as it began breathing a blur fire, known as dragon breath.

Jolteon tried to run but because of Dragonite spinning the flames were every which way quickly hit Jolteon, who was caught in the flames until Dragonite stopped spinning.

"Jolteon!" Eli shouted desperately when the electric-type was swaying softly. "Jolteon use thunder wave!" Eli yelled.

And before Sakura could yell for Dragonite, to do _something _the orange Dragon was paralyzed barely able to move.

"Dragonite!" Sakura called helplessly

Jolteon stalked around the slightly paralyzed Dragonite smugly, and immediately on Eli's call flew at it tackle the dragon to the ground.

"Dragonite I know you can do this!" Sakura yelled when Dragonite was having trouble standing.

"Jolteon Hyper beam!" Eli yells with his smirk still in place. Sakura eyes widen as she screams "Dragonite Hyper Beam!"

After a few seconds both attacks collide, filling the arena with smoke. The crowd waits and Sakura crosses her fingers in her pockets when she sees the smoke thinning.

When it fully clears Sakura doesn't know whether to sigh from relief or cry in despair, both Pokémon are fainted.

Sakura listens intently as the announcer yells "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, the ribbon will have to be spilt!"

Sakura wordlessly takes her half of the ribbon and silently walks out of the stage and into the waiting room.

Eli jogs up to her right as she is about to make her silent escape and away from him. "Hey." He says quietly, it seemed to Sakura like he was shocked too.

"What?" she asks bitterly "I guess it's up to you." He answers. "What's up to me?" she asks confused. "You decide, either we go on a date, and I leave lover boy alone, or we don't go on a date, and I can't promise he won't have a black eye." Eli says confidently

"Fine tomorrow, before I leave for Violet city." She agrees, but only to make him leave her alone. He genuinely smiles at her and watches as she walks off.

And even Sakura doesn't know why she was walking with a slight sway in her hips.

.

.

.

Author's notes

**Architect of Desire- Hey guys it's me again, thought you were getting this in two weeks? Well you got it now! Also we have a poll up for this story go check it out it's on Architect of Desire. Quick thing, the 50****th**** reviewer will get a one shot dedicated to them. If you get it, we will send you a pm asking for a prompt so review! Good luck! I love you all! Internet Cookies!**

**Bribri7062- hey guys thanks for reading our great story you are awesome. We still want O.C's, so if you already put one in, you can create another one to enter even if we already used one from you! Internet Cookies!**

**Acereader55- Hi guys, its acereader55. Thanks for reading this story and we have a new poll for this story. Pick your favorite OC that came from the three authors. The choices are there in the poll and you get three choices. Pick your favorite and vote, vote, vote! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Every Rose Has its Thorns. Internet Cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, it's me. I know I haven't been updating in a long time, I've been so busy, and my netbooks motherboard blew a couple months ago, right before the updates stopped, and I'm so sorry.**

**If you read the authors note in Hope, or the previous chapter in this story, because I'm using the same authors note for all my stories, you read that I promised to not delete or discontinue any stories. **

**I am keeping to this promise, I am going to be moving to a new page, The Purple Rose of Desire, and am going to be putting my one-shots there, and the multi-chaps as I continue them. Until they are continued they will stay on this page under Architect of Desire, but I will continue them over time, but if anyone would like to do it in my place, please pm me, and I will surely give you permission if you tell me what you would like to do with the story, and I will offer any help I can give.**

**I am truly sorry about how long it has taken me to do this, but I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. On my new page I have a lot of new things planned. Many one-shots will be coming out soon, and a new multi-chap will too, and then I hope to restart my other stories.**

**I hope anyone that has read my stories will read my new ones, your support is what makes me want to write, I love you all so much!**

**Things that are coming out include, pokemon stories, cardcaptor sakura stories, criminal minds, glee, maybe twilight, a bunch of other things, and hunger games syots, (I hate you Thomas)**

**Thank you all, I love you**

**And now signing out, Architect of Desire, soon to be The Purple Rose of Desire, goodnight everyone. **


End file.
